Full Circle
by Janis B
Summary: With Robin Chafe's untimely death Gage goes undercover to try and bring down his killers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Rated: PG

_**"Full Circle"**_

Janis Boisclair

**_Chapter One_**

**_At The Home of Julie Gage-Chafe_**

A loud wail went up from the nursery, Michael Robin voicing his need for his mother. Throwing back the covers Julie swung her legs over the side of the bed grabbing her robe at the same time calling out to her son, "Momma's coming Michael."

Snapping on the light her eyes caught sight of the crystal framed photo on her night table, the frame that held her and Robin's wedding photo. A tear formed in her eye and she bit her lip hurrying to their son trying to push the memory of her late husband to the back of her mind so it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Shh baby Momma's here," she whispered in the child's ear as she plucked him from the crib and held him close. Michael's cries quieted for the moment his mother pulling him tight against her as she walked with him to the change table. Quickly she replaced his wet diaper with a dry one and settled them into the rocker to begin his two AM feeding. She gently stroked her son's head as he greedily took his fill a silent tear slipping down her cheek. "Oh Robin," she whispered clutching the child closer.

**_Francis And Sydney Gage's Home_**

It was late as Gage stole silently into the dark house, moving into the kitchen he stopped at the sink turning on the tape to pour a glass of water. Unconsciously his hand dragged through his hair that was becoming long, he hadn't cut it since he had gone undercover close to three months ago. It had been a while since either he or Sydney had taken an assignment that had lasted this long and it wasn't over.

Staring out the window his mind began to wander, he was getting close to cracking this case wide open, maybe then he could give his sister a little peace of mind.

"Gage?" It was Sydney standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah it's me," he answered slowly turning from the sink to face her.

Going to him she wound her arms around him. "You here for the night?" she questioned.

"I came to get you," he told her returning her embrace. She felt so good in his arms he knew that the case could wait; he knew he needed her, needed to become lost in the love they shared with each other. Swinging her up in his arms he carried her down the hallway to the room that they shared to lay her on their bed falling down beside her.

"You came to get me?" Syd asked her fingers playing through her partner's hair.

"Shh, that can wait," Gage told her catching the back of her head to pull her to him for a very passionate kiss. She answered him with a deep kiss of her own.

**_Much Later In The Early Hours Of The Morning…_**

Gage laid with a pillow propped behind him Sydney in his arms letting her rub her hand across his chest her index finger slowly circling his nipple. They had both lay silently after making love just enjoying each others closeness.

Finally Syd broke the self imposed quiet, kissing his chest and asking at the same time, "What is it Gage? What's going on? Why do you need me?"

"That's kind of obvious isn't it?" he teased letting his hand tickle her side.

"Francis are you ready to take down Ray Amadee?" Syd sternly quizzed. This undercover assignment was beginning to take its toll on her as well.

It had been at Robin Chafe's memorial service that Walker had told them that the DEA had approached him in regards to Robin's murder. They were very interested in finding the proof they needed to take Ray Amadee down for not only the drug trafficking but for Billy Deets a.k.a. DEA agent Robin Chafe's murder.

As the agency had explained it to Walker they needed someone from outside the DEA that Amadee would not easily recognize or suspect to be in law enforcement. Walker had considered sending Sumner in but had changed his mind deciding someone more seasoned yet was young enough to play the part was needed… Gage was the logical choice.

Gage had been more then willing to accept the assignment he wanted Amadee and wanted him bad for what he had done to Julie and her newborn son.

The way the DEA presented the facts to them it sounded like an in and out assignment, that hadn't been the case. He had gone in as Teddy Rankin out of Seattle, associated with the Marston family he had been forced to leave the state when the law began closing in on his drug operation. A few phone calls made by bogus contacts within the DEA and Teddy had been welcomed with open arms by Ray Amadee. Amadee had been in need of some new blood with the untimely demise of Billy Deets. The only loose end with the story was Amber Marston.

Amber Marston was Johnny Marston's daughter, his only child. His wife, Amber's mother, had died when Amber was very young and for all the finishing schools he had sent her to he couldn't help but draw her into the family business. Amber had learnt the business well, she was beautiful and cunning, all ready made a name for herself when Teddy came along, they became inseparable.

With the law breathing down Teddy's neck it had been decided that he needed to make a start for them some where else. It was plausible when they thought it would be an in and out situation but it had dragged into almost three months now, Amadee was asking questions wanting to know when Amber would be joining him. Gage knew in the back of his mind that Amadee was hoping to make a liaison with the Marston family, hoping to have a new exclusive customer in the North West. He had put Amadee off for a month now but he knew he could put him off no longer. That's where his wife came in.

"Did you talk with Julie today?" Gage asked still trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Um hm," Syd answered trying to be patient with her partner.

"And?"

"She's about the same. I tried to talk her into coming over and staying for a few more days but she wouldn't hear of it."

Hanging on to Syd a little tighter Gage sighed before saying, "I'll call her in the morning so we can ask her for her help."

"Her help in what?" Syd's curiosity was peaked.

"To stay here a few days to look after Cody and Cat. I know Chris and Piper could manage but they're busy with school and I don't know how long this could take…" his voice trailed off.

"You better start explaining Francis," Syd used his Christian name the second time that night.

Kissing the top of her head he smiled as he began to explain that she was needed to play the part of Amber Marston.

"Are you up for it Shorty?" he quizzed knowing full well she wouldn't refuse the assignment.

"Glad to have my partner back," she replied hugging him closer still. She put on a good front but in reality her thoughts had gone back to an old case, a case that happened before any of their children were born. A case where Gage's death had been faked so he could take the place of a mob lawyer Michael Visser. It had put their friends at odds with them as well as entwining their lives with the notorious Perron family.

A shiver went through Sydney as thoughts of Anthony and Louise Perron went through her mind. Their son Ricky who had popped in and out of their lives until he had died saving Gage's life. The Talos family, and then there was Dominique Sayer Julie's old college roommate and John Talos' daughter…

"You are all right with this?" Gage was asking again.

"Yeah fine a few old memories from past cases were just haunting me," she answered.

"What old memories would that be?" his hand cupped her chin as he spoke.

"It was nothing…"

"Syd? You were thinking of Ricky weren't you?"

"I…" she sighed nodding her head yes wondering how Gage knew.

"I've had the Perron family on my mind a lot during this case too," he confessed sort of wishing that Ricky was still around.

"Dominique Sayer is due to get out of prison in the next few days Gage. A memo came through at the office," Syd informed him.

"Does Julie know?"

"I haven't brought it up with her."

"Let's keep it that way for now," Gage was thinking aloud as he spoke. Syd shook her head in agreement.

**_The Following Afternoon…_**

Gage brought his black jag convertible to a screeching halt in the driveway at the estate of Ray Amadee. Syd sat beside him and taking her hand he brought her manicured finger tips to his lips. "Ready Amber?" he asked.

"Yep Teddy lets get things underway," she replied drawing her hand from his to caress his face.

Jumping from the car Gage hurried around to pull the door open for Syd, reaching in to take her hand and help her out of the car.

Even though his actions didn't show it Gage's mind was still on the events that had taken place that morning. After a couple hours of sleep the Gages had gotten up to be with the kids. As Syd got everyone ready for school Gage had checked in with Walker and cleared Syd for the undercover assignment. Once that was done he had put a call in to Julie.

"Jules I'm not waking you am I?" he greeted his sister.

"Francis no… did you get him? Is it over?" Julie anxiously questioned hoping that was the reason her brother was calling her.

"We're close Jules, real close, in fact that's why I'm calling we need your help."

"Anything Frankie I just want these guys caught I want them to… to pay," her voice faltered for a moment before she could continue, "For what they did to Robin."

A tear had caught in her voice tearing at Gage's heart. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Jules I'm bringing Syd into the operation and we need you and Michael to move in here to make sure the kids are cared for. Chris and Piper are pretty self sufficient but the other two need you. The older two are pretty good with their little brother too so they'll be able to help…" Gage pleaded his case.

"Frankie I don't know," Julie began to try and beg off.

"Hey you used to love to come spoil my kids," Gage persisted trying to make light of things and goad her into it. "Besides the gang needs to get to know their new cousin."

"All right Frankie you win, when do you need me," she gave in.

"No later then noon, we'll see you then," Gage rushed not wanting to give her time to change her mind.

"Noon! Yeah all right Francis, noon it is," she conceded hanging up the phone.

"Hey Teddy who's the looker you got here with you?" One of Amadee's hired guns had swung open the door and was looking Syd over as he spoke to Gage.

"This is Amber Marston," Gage smiled an almost deadly smile hanging back as Sydney entered the house just long enough to issue a warning to the man, "And she's mine remember that."

"Mr. Amadee is waiting for you by the pool," the man responded taking the warning seriously.

"Thanks Joey," Gage returned as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said. "This way Honey," he directed Syd taking hold of her elbow to show her the way.

"Who's with Teddy?" A second man asked coming up behind Joey.

"That's Amber Marston and I wouldn't be getting any ideas about her she's Teddy's property," he retorted.

"Do tell," a grin came across the man's face. "I guess we'll have to see about that."

"Jake don't do anything stupid…" Joey warned.

"Can I help it if once I turn the charm on the women are all over me," Jake smiled his eyes fixed on Syd's behind until she disappeared outside with Gage.

"I just don't want to be cleaning up the mess once Rankin finishes with you that's all."

"You underestimate me Joey," Jake answered his grin getting wider.

"Yeah sure," Joey snorted knowing the look he had seen in Rankin's eyes when he delivered the warning just moments ago. Rankin would be one of the last people that he would want to cross especially over a woman.

Outside by the pool Ray Amadee lay back in a chaise lounge taking in the sun and sipping on a margarita. "Teddy," he greeted Gage, "We finally get to meet the allusive Miss Marston."

"I don't think that I'm that allusive Mr. Amadee," Syd spoke up offering her hand, "Just cautious."

Smiling himself Amadee took her offered hand. "Touché Miss Marston, but please call me Ray."

"All right Ray as long as you call me Amber," Syd smiled back.

"I think we are going to get along very well Amber," Marston replied continuing to grasp her hand before addressing Gage. "Bright girl you have here," he condescendingly praised. "A looker and smarts about her," he rattled on to Gage as if Syd had suddenly vanished.

"Yeah Ray, Amber here is about as perfect as they come," Gage answered his arm going affectionately around his partner as he leaned forward to caress her temple with a kiss. "I trust her with everything the same as her father does," Gage went on trying to steer the conversation back to business.

"Oh yes your father," Amadee turned his attention back to Syd. "A very powerful man…" he left the sentence dangling.

"Yes father does have his influence," Syd agreed trying not to rush into anything and tip their hand. "But as Teddy has said he does put most of his trust in me when it comes to negotiating these… shall we say… small dalliances." She smiled sweetly watching a slow burn ignite in Amadee's eyes.

He recovered well keeping his cool, his eyes still fixed on Syd the evidence of hate creeping into him as he thought to himself, "the little bitch is going to pay for this."

"I know that you are eager to get things underway but I have a small request to make of you," Amadee began. "A very influential associate of mine who is very interested in taking part in our talks and decisions is going to be unavailable until Friday. So I'm going to have to ask you to indulge us with our hospitality for two more days until we can sit down and work out the details."

"An associate?" Gage questioned, "Who might that be?"

Amusement on his face Amadee laughed, "Her father was a dear friend, and you might say that he helped me get my start in the business. The last time I spoke with him was just before his untimely death when he made me promise that I would take care of his daughter."

Turning to Syd once again he addressed her, "She like you needs no one looking after her, she is like you smart and a real looker, she'll be able to handle her own affairs quite well. The only thing that I don't know about you though is if you are as ruthless as my friend but then time will tell when the negotiations begin."

"If your friend is such a formidable woman please indulge me with her name so I know what I might be up against. Does her reputation precede her?" Syd quizzed.

Again another laugh from Amadee before a smile crossed his face and the name _Dominique Sayer_ crossed his lips.

"_Dominique Sayer_," Syd answered her voice void of emotion. "Her father died in prison, I thought she'd die there too."

"On the contrary she has run a very profitable business from where she has been incarcerated now all that wealth and power awaits her. She has done her time paid her debt to society as it is called. Come Friday morning at ten AM she becomes a free woman to step back into her life," Amadee concluded.

"We look forward to meeting Miss Sayer," Syd replied once again offering her hand to Amadee indicating the interview to be over as far as she was concerned.

"Teddy you have taken Amber's things to your suite upstairs haven't you?" Amadee questioned Gage wishing to keep Miss Marston under wraps for the next few days until the deal was set.

"We were going to check in down town you know and catch up on a few things," Gage answered his eyes fixed on Syd trying to look wantonly at her while recovering from the turn of events that had just come up.

"Nonsense you can do that here no one will disturb you," Amadee insisted. "Besides our security is much better then you'll find at a hotel down town no matter if it is a five star or not," he chuckled giving Gage a slap on the back. Both Syd and Gage understood his meaning, not only did no one get in that they didn't know about but nobody got out either.

"Very well Ray we'll take you up on your hospitality," Gage answered for both of them really having no other choice in the matter.

"Good my house is your house. Joey bring Miss Marston's things up to Teddy's rooms," he shouted to his body guard before turning back to the Gages. "Shall we see you for dinner around eight?"

"Around eight that sounds about perfect," it was Syd's turn to answer for both her and Gage. Then taking his arm she let him lead her back into the house and upstairs as they wondered how they were going to get past this turn of events.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Gatesville's Women's Correctional Facility_**

"Lights out Sayer we haven't parted company yet. You're still mine until Friday morning at ten AM," the prison guard barked out at her.

"And it can't come a minute too soon," Dominique retorted reaching for the light above her head. Her hand felt the switch but her eyes still trained on the pictures in front of her as she murmured aloud, "All of you Julie, Sydney and Francis all of you I only tried to help you and look what you did to me. All of you will pay and pay dearly for stealing my life away from me."

"Now Sayer," the guard barked again with Dominique snapping off the light.

**_The Gage Residence_**

"Aunt Julie did Mom tell you how long she and Daddy are going to be away?" Cat questioned as she sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Piper had just left the room to give Cody his bath and Julie was just finishing to feed Michael.

Gazing over at Cat she lifted Michael to her shoulder rubbing his back coaxing a burp. "Neither your Mom or Dad said how long this would take I know they are both hoping that things will come together fairly quickly," Julie told her niece not having a better answer.

Cat sat silent her bottom lip quivering as her eyes focused on the page of math questions. Lifting her pencil she sat motionless a moment tears escaping her brown eyes.

Catching her niece's face Julie stopped what she was doing. "Cat Honey what is it?" she asked getting to her feet her son still in her arms.

"What if they don't come home like Uncle Robin?" she sobbed.

"Mom and Dad always come home Puss," Chris who had just came into the kitchen answered for Julie who was having trouble holding her own tears back. Going to his little sister he crouched down in front of her taking her in his arms as her arms wound around his neck.

"But they are going after the guys that killed Uncle Robin I heard Daddy say so," she cried again more distraught then ever.

"And they'll get them Puss," Chris answered her. "Mom and Dad are good at what they do," he tried further to appease her fears.

"Uncle Robin was good too."

"Uncle Robin was by himself, Puss. Dad has Mom watching out for him just like he is watching out for her," He firmly told her.

"What if…"

"No what ifs Puss. What if the stars forgot to shine? What if they stopped making chocolate ice cream?" he asked taking her chin in his hand. "Mom and Dad will be home you can count on it."

Cat shook her head yes giving her brother another hug before getting up to go to the bathroom and blow her nose. Watching her disappear out the door Chris turned to where his aunt stood at the kitchen sink clutching tight to Michael her eyes fixed to the window as the tears silently fell.

"Aunt Julie," Chris had gone up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chris," she murmured another tear stinging her eye. "The words just wouldn't come to me… I…" she broke off into sobs letting Chris put his arms around both her and Michael.

"Aunt Julie its all right," he paused a moment before adding, "Mom and Dad are going to be all right, they'll get Uncle Robin's killers."

"I know they will Chris," Julie answered, "I'm sorry but there is just something about this whole thing…"

"You have the right to feel that way after all you've gone through," Chris agreed.

"It's not just Robin Chris," Julie cut in, "It's just something about the whole thing. I have this weird uneasy feeling that keeps haunting me, I can't explain it any other way. It's like I've felt this same fear before you know déja vu."

"What happened last time?" Chris questioned curious to know.

"You were just a baby Chris," she answered as Cat came back in the room. Her eyes met her nephew's and she murmured, "Maybe another time." Chris' eyes went to Cat and he nodded his head in understanding.

Catching her aunt and brother's exchange Cat cried out in protest, "I'm not a baby!"

"You're just a Pussy Cat," Piper had added her two cents worth as she entered the kitchen with Cody all fresh from his bath.

"You shut up Piper! You won't think its so funny when they won't tell you anything that is going on with Mom and Dad," Cat blurted out.

"You know something about Mom and Dad?" Piper had turned her attention on her brother and aunt.

"Honestly girls we haven't heard a thing, your mom and dad are safe. Chris and I were just doing some reminiscing about when he was a baby long before either of you were thought of," Julie tried to cover their tracks.

"Then why can't you tell us?" Cat questioned a glimpse of her mother's tenacity shinning through in her.

"Because it would take too long and you have to get ready for bed," Chris cut in.

"Chris come on you're just being mean," Cat whined.

"We'll talk tomorrow Cat and I'll tell you what your Dad told me about when you were born," Julie soothed.

"If that's the best offer," Cat pouted.

"It's the only offer Cat," Chris chimed in Cody giving a loud cry to agree with his brother.

"Dad isn't even here and the guys are still ganging up on us," Piper lamented. "Come on Cat lets get you ready for bed," Piper urged handing Cody over to Chris.

With out saying anything Cat stomped out of the kitchen Piper behind her.

**_The Room Sydney And Gage Were Sharing At The Amadee Estate_**

The door had barely closed when Syd spun around to face Gage. "_Dominique Sayer,"_ she hissed out at her partner who was as dumbfounded as her.

Immediately his fingers went to her lips and taking her hand he lead her into the bathroom crooning, "Let's say we wash some of that travel dust off you in a nice warm shower."

"Sounds perfect," Syd murmured her mind anywhere but on a shower. Following Gage into the bathroom she watched as he went and turned on the water full force before she said another word.

"Gage what the hell are we going to do?"

"Maybe she won't remember us."

"The two people instrumental in putting her away and you don't think she'll remember us?" Syd's eyes had opened wide in exasperation. "If what Amadee said is true that Dominique ran a profitable business from inside it wouldn't surprise me that she set the whole thing up."

Shrugging his shoulders Gage added, "Amadee never mentioned anything about an associate before today. We need to get word to Walker."

"That part isn't as hard as you think," Syd told him turning on her heel exiting the bathroom.

Going straight to the phone at the bedside table she picked it up and began to dial what appeared to be a long distance number. "Is he there?" she asked into the mouthpiece. "Put him on," she ordered. Turning to Gage she said very loudly for the benefit of anyone who may be listening in on them, "Daddy isn't going to like this for your sake you better hope he is in a good mood."

"Amber honest this is the first I've heard of an associate," Gage played along letting his sentence trail off as Syd began to speak again into the phone.

"Daddy… yes the trip was good," she paused a minute before going on. "Dad we have a problem. Amadee wants to bring an associate in on our deal," again she paused as if waiting for a reaction before continuing, "One Dominique Sayer. Okay Daddy I'll check in with you in the morning."

Looking up at her partner Syd asked, "So now what?"

"I guess we get ready for dinner," he replied taking her in his arms.

Syd let him kiss her even though her nerves were more then over wrought. She forced herself to relax smiling she answered, "Okay Teddy."

**_Ranger Headquarters_**

"That Syd and Gage checking in?" Sumner asked only catching the end of the conversation.

"Yeah," Trivette answered getting up to go to Walker's desk, Sumner in tow.

"Walker we got a big problem," he began even before getting halfway there.

Walker was just hanging up the phone and he looked up waiting for Trivette to continue. "Amadee has a business associate he wants them to meet who won't be in town until Friday. You'll never guess who that associate is."

"Dominique Sayer," Walker replied his eyes travelling to his partner just as Trivette declared, "Dominique Sayer."

"Hey who told you?" he demanded thinking he had been one up on his partner.

"Who's Dominique Sayer?" Sumner was asking not getting the significance of the name.

"Think she's behind it?" Trivette questioned both rangers conversing as it Sumner wasn't there.

Nodding yes Walker reinforced it with, "Yes I do. When is she due to get out?"

"I gave the paper work to Syd yesterday," Trivette answered heading towards her desk.

"Dominique Sayer?" Sumner tried again.

"Get the prison on the phone and see if we can delay her release in anyway," Walker continued Trivette picking up Syd's phone to make the call.

"I'll just call Anna B if she doesn't know who Dominique Sayer is I'm sure she won't mind finding out for me," Sumner mumbled out loud for the benefit of the other two.

"Sorry Sumner," Walker apologized explaining who the notorious Dominique Sayer was.

"So she wanted Gage to kill Ricky Perron for her?"

Walker nodded his head yes letting Sumner continue. "But Gage double crossed her Perron went free and she went to jail."

"Something like that," Walker smiled himself remembering how it went down.

"No go," Trivette interrupted the two of them walking back over to Walker's desk. "Dominique will be a free woman and she would have to agree to it. Are you going to pull them?"

"Gage isn't going to like that," Sumner murmured having come to know his friend pretty well.

"Gage is a big boy he's going to want to have Syd safe," Trivette began to reason even though he too knew pulling him after all these months wasn't going to make his fellow ranger happy, especially when Chafe's murder hadn't been solved.

"Are you kidding me?" Sumner jumped back in, "Those two live for this kind of action both will be pissed if they get pulled."

"We're just going to have to turn up the heat and close this before Friday," Walker cut into his friends' conversation.

"Amber's father is just going to have to come to town to get this deal moving," Walker replied all ready looking to Trivette to get working on the IDs smiles coming across both Trivette and Sumner's faces.

"You got it Walker or should I say Mr. Marston," Trivette's grin had grown wider.

**_Ray Amadee's Office At The Amadee Estate_**

"You tell Dominique I have both flys in the spider's web," Amadee who sat leaning back in his chair behind his oak desk chuckled into the phone. "They'll both be here waiting for her when she gets out. Things can't get much sweeter."

He paused a minute listening to the voice at the other end of the line. "Tell her tonight I'm setting the next part of the plan in motion, not to worry they'll all be ready for her on Friday when she gets outs out," he responded.

"Yeah night Marty," Amadee ended the conversation with Dominique's lawyer just as Jake Torreno knocked on the heavy office door.

"Come in," Amadee barked. "Everything set for tonight?" he asked.

"We're set, she's staying over at her brother's place, we'll be in and out," Jake confidently answered.

"Make sure her and the kid aren't hurt."

"And the rest?"

"You know the drill no witnesses."

Jake let a smile stretch across his face. "Of course Mr. Amadee no witnesses."

**_Amber And Teddy's Suite_**

Teddy Rankin stood behind Amber Marston slowly pulling the zipper up on her deep red coloured dress while she held her hair to the side. Amber's stomach flip flopped and not from the kisses Teddy had just planted on her neck and shoulder. Dominique Sayer her mind raced over the facts of what they knew of her. The woman was beautiful but deadly, charming but cunning, she had attended college with Julie Gage in fact they had been roommates, she had fooled her sister-in-law completely.

"You okay?" Gage prodded her.

"Fine I…" her voice drifted off as his arms went around her only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Teddy Mr. Amadee is waiting for you and Miss Marston."

"Thanks Joey," Gage answered, "We'll be right there."

Syd had pulled away from her husband to put the finishing touches on her make-up both listening to Joey's footsteps fade away.

Gage gave Syd another worried look to which she glared back hissing out, "I'm fine."

"Let's go then we don't want to keep our host waiting do we?"

Syd had all ready headed for the door taking two long strides Gage reached past her to pull the heavy door open so she could proceed him into the hallway. Pausing a moment Syd took his arm and they walked towards the large circular staircase that lead to the floor below. With Gage leading the way he escorted Syd into the dining room Ray Amadee standing to greet them. A young woman not much older then what Piper would be by Syd's estimate sat to the right of him.

"You look lovely tonight Amber," Amadee complemented Syd momentarily forgetting about the girl until noticing Syd's eyes on her. "This is my daughter Victoria," he introduced.

"Torrie Dad," the girl interrupted her father, "nobody calls me Victoria except maybe you," she emphasized the you. Turning away from her father she faced Syd, who she thought was glamorous in a sophisticated sort of way not like the women her father usually had hanging off his arm, and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Syd warmly answered.

"It's going to be so nice to have another woman in the house for a while instead of just Dad and his bodyguards," Torrie gushed on. "Maybe when your business is settled we could do some shopping together."

"Victoria I'm sure Amber has better things to do with her time…" Amadee cut in on his daughter.

"On the contrary Ray I'm sure that I would enjoy a day of shopping with Torrie," Syd answered using the girl's pet name, this time Amadee being cut off.

"See Dad," Torrie smugly smiled her father having been over stepped and by a woman.

"We'll see," he half agreed, "But for now lets all take a seat and enjoy dinner."

The rest of dinner was uneventful with nothing more then pleasant non-business chat with the Gages retiring early.

**_Meanwhile At Sydney And Gage's Home_**

Chris Gage tapped his fingers on the top of the steering wheel to the beat of the music coming from the CD player as he drove home. He had just dropped Angela Walker off at the ranch, the two of them had been to a movie. He smiled at how Angela had shrieked and buried her head in his shoulder as the on screen killer struck again. His father said it had always worked for him on his mother and his grin grew wider making a note that he would have to mention it to his Dad that it had worked for him too.

As his mind wandered to his parents it reminded him of the story his Aunt Julie was about to tell him that morning before they had been interrupted by Cat. Turning the corner and onto his street he hoped that maybe Julie would still be up and might finish the story.

Nearing the house he saw that the lights were all still on thinking to himself that was a good sign until he caught sight of a dark vehicle parked across the street from the house. Stopping the car in front of the neighbours he silently got out making his way in the shadows up the driveway.

Out of no where there was a loud shriek followed by a thunderous crash and gun fire.

Without hesitation Chris broke through the back door charging into the kitchen to find Cat clutching tightly to Cody while Julie held tight to her son Michael, his sister Piper delivering a spin kick to one of the men aiming his gun at them.

"Get that kid!" the other of the two men exclaimed his gun shooting wildly with a deafening blast. "Stop now or I'll put a bullet in you!"

TBC.  



	3. Full Circle Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_The Amadee Estate_

"Syd are you all right?" Gage questioned his partner, she had pulled dinner off all right considering the situation but Gage knew her all to well. "We can call this off if you want, have Walker bring in the troops and get us out of here."

"I can handle it Gage," Syd returned pulling back the covers on the bed. "Let's see what Walker has planned before we bail. This is only Wednesday we have till Friday."

Smiling at her from the opposite side of the bed Gage pulled his side down too. He was glad to hear Syd say that it had been a long haul and he somehow knew that they were close to finding out what had happened to Robin. He stood silently watching Syd undress and slip under the blankets.

"You coming to bed or are you just going to stand there all night?" she teased.

Trying to keep things light Gage grinned at her answering, "I'd never pass an offer like that up." He had barely turned off the light and pulled himself around his wife when a commotion started up in the hallway. "What the?" he questioned throwing back the covers to grab for his robe and to head to the door.

"Joey what's going on?" he demanded seeing the man coming down the hallway from Amadee's room.

"I'm not positive what happened only that Jake got himself in a pile of trouble. All he had to do was pick up a woman and her kid and take them where we're holding that DEA agent. Instead he and his man get into it with the people that she's staying with," Joey supplied what he knew.

"Who's the woman?" Gage asked his heart racing fear gripping at him.

"Someone named Julie Gage," Joey blurted out just as Amadee's voice shouted from the other end of hall.

_Earlier At The Gage Residence _

Seeing his sister trying to defend the family Chris reacted immediately rushing in, throwing his arm around the gunman's neck he slowly brought the second man unconsciously to the floor just as his father had shown him. Piper had lifted her foot straight up dropping her heel down on the head of her opponent, who was on his knees on the floor, sending him sprawling and down for the count.

"Cat," Chris shouted with no reaction. "Cat," he tried again getting her attention, "Call Uncle Jimmy, get him over here!"

Letting go of Cody Cat grabbed up the phone and began dialling. "Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Jimmy," she cried into the phone jabbering into the it until Julie took the receiver from her hand.

"Jimmy we need you to come over right away," she began to explain ending with, "but don't worry Chris and Piper took them out."

By now Chris with Piper's help had the two thugs tied up. "You okay Squirt?" he asked Piper who answered with the nod of her head.

"Both Jimmy and Sumner are on their way over," Julie announced to her niece and nephew.

Flashing her the Gage smile Chris turned his attention back to their two prisoners prodding the closest one with his foot. "Just what in the name of God do you think you were doing?" he questioned.

"You don't know who you're fooling with kid," Jake Torreno barked back.

"Funny you should say that," Chris replied, "Because even though you may think _you_ know who you are dealing with in reality you have no idea."

Torreno snickered, "You're so dead kid and I'm just the guy who'll make it happen."

"Just like you did this time," Chris taunted.

"You little…"

That was all that Torreno got before the back door opened admitting Matt Sumner, Jimmy Trivette right behind him. "That'll be enough out of you," Sumner warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Torreno focused his attention on the newcomers.

"Texas Rangers," Trivette informed him, "That's who. You two have just won a trip down to Ranger headquarters," he retorted yanking the perp to his feet.

"We'll be out before you finish your paper work," he jeered his eyes on Chris. "Then we'll be back for you."

"Get them out of here," Sumner barked the order to transport shoving Torreno towards them.

"You got it Ranger," the officer replied he and his partner taking the men into custody.

"Everyone all right here?" Jimmy was questioning.

"We're fine now," Julie acknowledged pulling Michael close the baby beginning to fuss and cry.

"Momma, wa… Momma," Cody cried for Sydney his arms clamped around tightly around Cat's neck his face wet with tears, Piper immediately going to them.

Trivette had turned to Chris hoping for the most comprehensive version of the story. Eyeing his brother and sisters, seeing Piper had things in hand Chris began to tell them what he knew, Julie adding what Chris had missed.

"They had some sort of agenda," she explained. "It was pretty clear that they were taking Michael and me with them." Julie bit her lip as spoke swallowing hard as she added, "but it was also pretty clear that they were going to shoot the rest of the kids." Her voice had become a mere whisper as she told the tale knowing full well if Piper hadn't reacted one or all of them may have died.

Julie turned from Trivette and Chris to face the wall hugging Michael closer, she didn't know how or why but in her heart she knew her nieces and nephews almost died because of her.

"Aunt Julie," it was Chris speaking, placing his hand on her shoulder, "It didn't happen we're all safe and we're going to stay that way."

Julie spun around to face her nephew, he was a combination of his father and grandfather. "Chris we just got lucky," she flared not meaning to loose her temper with him wishing she could take it back the minute it was out of her mouth. "Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Aunt Julie I know you're upset…"

"I should have been protecting you," Julie cut back in, "Instead if it wasn't for you and Piper…"

"Julie you're being too hard on yourself," Trivette intervened. "I know for a fact that even though Piper and Chris are kids their fighting skills are as honed as their parents. You're all unscathed lets put our energy on keeping it that way."

"You're right Jimmy," Julie agreed fighting her emotion back, "What do you want us to do?"

_The Amadee Estate_

Following Joey to where Amadee was Gage could hardly contain himself willing with every fibre of his body to stay calm. He had to know what had happened at home with the kids and Julie.

Gage remained just outside the door listening to what was being said. "That idiot," Amadee was shouting, "Instead of picking up the Gage woman and her kid he let a bunch of kids take out him and Paulie out. Now the rangers got them in custody and Julie Gage-Chafe is under protective custody. Get McNamara on the phone," he sputtered referring to his lawyer, "So he can get those two idiots out of jail."

Finally daring to breathe Gage sucked in air hastily retreating to where Syd waited for him. "What's going on?" his partner hissed out.

"They made a kidnapping attempt on Julie and Michael."

"Julie and Michael? Gage our kids?" The questions tumbled out as she grasped both of Gage's arms her nails cutting in.

"Everyone is safe, from what I can gather our kids took Jake and Paulie out. They're both in ranger custody down at headquarters. Amadee is having a fit trying to get them out," Gage got out Syd still not relaxing her grip on his arms.

"You're sure they're safe?" she demanded her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"As sure as I can be," he answered feeling her hold on his arms lessen slightly.

"Why Gage?" she asked answering her own question with, "It has to be Dominique, she has to be behind it."

Gage nodded his head in agreement there was no other answer. Both he and Sydney knew since that was the most likely answer that for sure they weren't fooling anyone, their host had to know who they really were. "Joey did say something interesting though," Gage continued once more trying to ease both their minds of the predicament they found themselves in.

"Yeah what?" Syd questioned giving her husband only half her attention.

"He said they were suppose to take Julie to where they were holding a DEA agent prisoner."

"DEA? You don't suppose?"

"With Dominique Sayer pulling the strings anything is possible…"

"Then whose body was it that was identified as Robin's?"

"Just some poor guy about Robin's size that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's if Robin really is alive," Gage concurred.

"Gage we need to get out of here." Syd could feel a panic setting in not for herself and Gage but for their children.

"Syd hold on a minute if we run , if we don't take her down again we'll always be running."

"Save the speech Gage I know it by heart," she interrupted hands on hips. "I'm not suggesting we run but we're sitting ducks here."

Neither had any more time for discussion, Syd's phone had begun to ring. "Amber Marston," she answered.

"Sydney its Walker."

"Daddy something going on at home?" she questioned her heart skipping a beat.

"They're all fine Sydney, tell Gage that you and he can be quite proud of both Chris and Piper they single handily captured both Torreno and his accomplice," Walker told them knowing that both Syd and Gage worked out with the kids.

Syd swallowed hard facing her husband to give him a reassuring smile as she continued to listen to Walker on the phone. "I'm coming in on this case as your father I'm going to make a surprise entrance at the estate first thing in the morning," Walker told her.

"DEA," Gage mouthed the words to her.

"There was quite a ruckus here tonight Daddy," Syd began to explain. "Seems that one of Amadee's men were to pick up some woman and her kid to take them where they are holding a DEA agent."

"DEA?" Walker questioned.

"That's all Teddy could find out."

"I'll get Trivette and Sumner working on it," Walker told her thinking aloud.

"Okay Daddy we'll see you in the morning," Syd replied hanging up the phone she headed for the bathroom.

"What?" Gage asked following behind her.

Turning on the shower once again Syd quickly repeated what Walker had told her. Even though Gage's thoughts were the case he couldn't help letting his mind wander proudly to the fact that Chris and Piper had been able to take charge of the situation.

"Gage… Gage are you coming back to bed?" Syd was nudging him.

"Yeah," he answered still smiling.

_The Following Morning…_

Even though the Gages had gone back to bed neither partner slept very well Dominique Sayer and their situation weighing heavy on their minds. Consequently both were up at the crack of dawn dressed and awaiting Walker's arrival.

Going down the back stairs they headed once again out to the pool area where breakfast was being laid out for Amadee and his guests.

"You two are up with the birds this morning," Amadee greeted them not letting the events of the night before rattle him. "I would have thought Teddy after such a long separation you would have kept the lady in bed until at least noon," he smugly chuckled.

"Nothing I'd like better," Gage answered his eyes adoringly on Syd as his hand grasped hers, "But we thought we should at least be up and mobile this morning in case duty called."

"Now what duty could be that pressing to keep you away from Amber?" Amadee questioned his eyes fixing lustfully on Sydney as he spoke.

"Boss we got company," Joey had just joined them to make the announcement.

"Company this early in the morning and unannounced?" Amadee turned his attention to Joey.

"Yeah says his name is Johnny Marston," Joey revealed staring at Teddy and Amber.

"Daddy said he'd be here early," Syd cut in.

"Your old man is here?" Amadee questioned the surprise written all over his face.

"Yes my father is here," Syd coldly corrected.

"Don't keep Mr. Marston waiting," Amadee tried to recover smoothly as Joey quickly retreated to escort Johnny in.

"So Amber what do we owe to this honour?" Amadee had turned to face Syd again.

"Daddy just likes to keep on top of all his dealings. He said he may have stumbled across something that he needs to discuss with you, but I'll let him explain all that," Syd was smiling sweetly as Walker came out onto the patio accompanied by Sumner and Trivette who were acting as bodyguards.

Catching sight of them Syd jumped up going to him to greet her _'father' _with a big hello and a kiss. "How was your flight Daddy?" she questioned making small talk.

"Uneventful the way I like it Kitten," he replied kissing Syd on the forehead. "I see Dallas has been agreeing with you Ted," he continued turning his attention to Gage all but ignoring Amadee.

"Yes sir it has," he answered offering his hand, then as if suddenly remembering their host Gage added, "Oh Johnny this is Ray Amadee."

Turning to the man he had all but snubbed Walker held out his hand, "Ray I feel like we almost know each other."

"Like wise Johnny," Amadee graciously shook Walker's hand. "You should have let us know you were coming I would have had sent a car to meet you at the airport."

"I like the element of surprise," Walker told him releasing his hand to let his arm drop around Syd's shoulder. "I was wanting to mix a little business with pleasure and maybe get a first hand look where Teddy and Amber are hoping to set up business."

A short lived smile began to cross Amadee's face until Walker added, "There are just a few glitches I need to iron out, a small matter of one of my people, a small matter of Billy Deets."

"Billy Deets?" Amadee asked his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Yeah Billy Deets alias Robin Chafe my man inside the DEA. Rumour has it you had him taken care of, that wouldn't be true would it?" Walker nonchalantly questioned eyeing the Gages to play along.

"Deets, Chafe what ever his name is he's one of your boys?" Amadee quizzed beginning to get his bearings his mind going in every direction.

"That's right Ray he was one of my boys," Walker answered the smile fading from his face. "In fact I think you made a big mistake when you threw in with Dominique Sayer," he continued Amadee's eyes beginning to bulge at the mention of his silent partner. "Didn't she Gage?" he asked throwing out his trump card.

"Gage?" Amadee sputtered out, "Seize them!"


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

**_The Amadee Estate_**

Both Gages took a stand ready to defend themselves, Trivette and Sumner had drawn guns as had Amadee's people, the only one not to move was Walker. "Going to make another fatal mistake?" the seasoned ranger asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm holding all the cards, you're in _my_ house," Amadee emphasized.

"You think I came in here to leave myself totally exposed to you?" Walker shot back. "At this moment there isn't one of your operations here in Dallas that my people aren't ready to put out of business. I have people placed in all facets of the law enforcement agencies, the Gages here are my connection in the Texas Rangers. Sydney really isn't my daughter anymore then Gage is Teddy Rankin. And unlike you I know where my daughter is," he finished his speech.

"My daughter is upstairs in her room," Amadee sneered.

"You're sure about that are you?" Walker smirked back.

Giving Joey a sideways look he jerked his head for the bodyguard to get upstairs and check on Torrie.

"That's right Ray you better go check on her," Walker taunted.

A moment later Joey was back, "She ain't here Boss she left a note, says she went to the club," he told him holding it out for Amadee to grab from his hand.

Snatching up his cellphone he began to dial. The phone at the other end rang three times before it was answered, not by his daughter but by another female voice. "Who are you and where is Victoria?" he shouted into the phone.

"I'm Amber Marston, Torrie is just fine and she'll stay that way as long as I don't hear of anything happening to my father or any of his people," the sultry voice at the other end of the line told him.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Amadee snarled.

"Do you hear me laughing?" the voice hissed back breaking the connection.

"If anything happens to my daughter..." Amadee hollered taking a step towards Walker.

"You'll what?" Walker retaliated grabbing hold of the front of Amadee's shirt and yanking him forward.

Amadee stared blankly at Walker for a moment before asking, "What'd ya want from me?"

"Well now I was interested in maybe doing some business with you here in Dallas that's why I sent Billy in to check you out," Walker retorted.

"Your boy Billy was DEA," Amadee cautiously told him.

Walker began to laugh suddenly turning cold and serious. "Oh yeah he was DEA all right, he was my boy in the DEA," he thundered out. "You did away with one of my best people and cut out one of my best connections on the inside, he kept my operations from being brought down. He almost had me convinced that merging with you people was the right thing to do, but then you get wrapped up with Dominique Sayer and her need for revenge. She's going to be your down fall."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell him Gage," Walker turned things over to his ranger.

"You killed my brother-in-law," Gage spit out, "You left my sister a widow, my nephew fatherless and you are going to pay for it both you and Dominique. I should have killed her when I had the chance, taken her out when she wanted me to kill Ricky," he lamented.

"Don't worry Gage you were young and naïve then, now that you're more seasoned you'll have your chance," Walker assured him.

"Yeah well my sister still paid a high price for my high ideals," he mumbled.

"That isn't going to happen this time," Walker smiled resting his hand on Gage's shoulder before once again addressing Amadee. "You my friend are going to make amends for killing Billy Deets and bring Dominique down in the process," Walker informed him.

"You can't be serious," Amadee sputtered out.

Taking two steps towards Amadee Walker thundered out, "That's exactly why I'm here."

"A life for a life," Amadee snapped.

"No life is worth Dominique Sayer's life," Walker's words were cold and calculating.

"I'm not talking about her, do what you want with her, it's Torrie her life is worth everything to me," Amadee pleaded. "What if I could give you back Billy Deets?"

"And just how do you purpose to do that?"

"He's not dead. He's all part of an elaborate scheme to get at your man Gage and his sister," Amadee began rattling off. "I've had him stashed for months and was suppose to deliver his wife and kid along with you and your wife to Dominique when she gets out Friday."

"Why you…" Gage didn't have to act his true anger was coming to a heated boil as he took a step towards Amadee.

"Gage," once again Walker stepped in stopping the ranger in his tracks. With Syd's hand on his arm he kept his temper in check, Walker turning back to Amadee. "If Deets is alive we need proof, proof of life isn't that what the terrorists call it?" he half grinned out.

"That isn't a problem I can take you to him," Amadee was quick to get out.

"Like we're going any where with you so you can lead us into some sort of trap. You really do take me for a fool don't you?" Walker demanded a look of amusement coming over his face.

Before Amadee could answer one of his people came to the doorway. "Jake's back," he reported.

"Is he now?" Gage cut in saying "Allow Sydney and I to take care of that little weasel."

"I need you here," Walker answered him jerking his head in Sumner's direction the younger ranger immediately going out to stop Jake from making his untimely appearance.

Leaving the room gun still in hand Sumner went towards the front door where he could see and hear Jake sounding off at Joey. His back faced Sumner and with all the spouting off he was doing he failed to hear Sumner come up behind him until it was too late. With one quick motion the ranger brought the butt of his gun down on the back of Jake's head instantly bringing Torreno to the floor in blessed silence.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" Joey questioned Sumner taking the defensive.

"One of the guys in charge around here, at least my boss is. I was just doing what I was told which is more then Jake here can do," Sumner answered the man. "I owed him that and more he continued weaving his cover story. "Me and Jake go way back, I trusted him around my business and my girl, it's a mistake I made but won't be making again. Mr. Marston knows Jake too, sent me out here to get him out of the way, says he has no room in his organization for the likes of Jake Torreno."

Joey just gawked at Sumner not knowing whether to believe him or not. "Don't just stand there," Sumner barked, "Give me a hand getting him into the trunk." Joey stood there a moment more before going to help Sumner lift Jake up and carry him outside to deposit in the trunk of the car.

"If his buddy from last night's caper comes back here don't bother the boss with it just take the guy out of circulation until I get back here to take care of him," Sumner warned before getting in the car to depose of Jake Torreno.

"You got it," Joey agreed still not sure what was going on here but wanting to keep his nose clean and on the good side who ever came out ahead on this mess.

**_Shortly There After…_**

Sumner had hardly pulled back in the driveway from delivering Jake Torreno over to the federal authorities when two of Amadee's people along with Trivette came racing out the front door. "What's up?" he questioned his partner.

"Get back in the car and I'll explain," Trivette answered not wanting to loose Joey and his partner.

As Sumner put the car in gear he once again tried, "What gives?" he quizzed.

"We're going to get Chafe," Trivette simply stated feeling the car accelerate as Sumner stepped on the gas peddle harder so not to loose Joey who was in the car ahead of them.

"You really think he's alive?" Sumner questioned his eyes fixed to the car ahead of them.

"We better hope that he is or we're walking into a trap," Trivette answered his eyes not leaving Joey's car ahead of them. "Just be ready for anything," he added.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sumner reiterated his foot pressing on the gas to keep up with the speeding car ahead of them.

**_Sydney And Gage's Home_**

Julie sat quietly rocking Michael's buggy back and forth having just got the infant to sleep. She knew outside two guards were posted thanks to Walker and the rangers and they were as safe as they could possibly be under the circumstances yet still something was gnawing at her. She shifted in position her mind still wandering as she gazed at her young nephew Dakota who was playing on the floor in front of her all ready having forgotten what had happened the previous night. Unlike Cody the events were ever present in her mind. She knew she must have ruffled someone's feathers in the past to have them come after her but for the life of her she couldn't think of who that would be.

Her speculation was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone and she quickly grabbed it up for fear the noise would wake Michael. "Hello Gage residence," she repeated into the phone.

"Julie it's been a very long time," a soft sultry voice came on the line all most freezing Julie's blood. There was no mistaking the voice on the other end of the line she knew instantly that it was her old college roommate Dominique Sayer.

"Dominique," Julie's own voice was no more then a whisper as terror crept into her body and soul.

"You remember me I'm flattered," Dominique continued noting the fear in Julie's voice. "Do you also remember what you and your brother did to me and my family?"

"What do you want?" Julie questioned standing her ground her eyes riveted to her son, her heart beating out of her chest.

"To rob you of what you and Frankie robbed me of," Dominique hissed into the phone.

"We didn't rob you of anything what happened to you was your own doing," Julie stood her ground.

A maniacal laugh went up from the other end of the phone cut quickly with dead silence and Dominique's cool calm monstrous voice, "I'm going to stripe you and your brother of everything you have then lock you away, imprison you until you have suffered as much as I have."

The line went dead Julie not moving her hand still clutching the phone as Chris came through the door. "Aunt Julie are you all right?" Chris questioned seeing her pale face her knuckles white as she clutched the receiver. "Aunt Julie," Chris repeated prying the phone from her hand, "What is it?"

"Oh my God it was her, she killed Robin, she's going to make your father and I pay…" Julie's voice trailed off.

"Who Aunt Julie? Who's going to make you and Dad pay and for what?" Chris questioned trying to understand what she was talking about.

"That's what I was talking about when you were a baby," Julie began to ramble still making no sense to Chris.

"Aunt Julie what? What happened when I was a baby?"

"She was a friend of mine, your Dad and Mom put her away but now she's out… she killed Robin."

"Aunt Julie please what are you talking about?"

**_Ray Amadee's Estate_**

The tension at Amadee's poolside could have been cut with a knife as they all waited for Sumner and Trivette to call. Amadee sat at the patio table drumming his fingers impatiently. "If anything happens to Victoria…" he started to say only to be cut off by Gage

"Your daughter is being treated with a lot more consideration then you gave mine and Sydney's kids," he growled through gritted teeth taking a stand in front of Amadee leaning across the table getting in his face. "You would have killed our kids without a second thought." Gage's face was reddening with anger all over again at the thought of Amadee's people going after his family.

"That's different," Amadee shouted jumping to his feet.

"Just how the hell do you figure that's different?" Gage shouted back his voice just as loud.

"Why you dirty…" Amadee was all ready reaching for Gage's throat only to feel the ranger's fist connecting with his jaw.

Sydney immediately took up position behind her husband ready to come to his defence if need be, she too wanting to get a piece of Ray Amadee.

"Knock it off all of you," Walker's voice sounded above the din, "This isn't helping anyone and since we all might be working together in the near future I suggest we all learn to get along."

Both Amadee and Gage stopped neither taking their eyes off the other as Walker's words began to register. Gage didn't know what his boss had in mind but one thing he did know was that he had a plan to take this lowlife down along with his partner Dominique Sayer.

"Gage," Syd's hand was on the small of his back. Standing a moment more his glare still focused on Amadee Gage finally backed down taking a step back.

"All right Mr. Marston," he finally conceded directing his next comment to Amadee, "But if Robin isn't alive you and I are going to finish this."

"The likes of you don't scare me," Amadee got the last word in even though it wasn't entirely true. No Gage didn't scare him that was true enough but John Marston he was an entirely different matter. Marston was holding his daughter and if anything happened to her… he didn't finish his thought instead with clenched fists he forced himself to sit back down in his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**On A Ranch Outside Of Dallas…**_

Trivette had just hung up his phone from requesting backup and giving coordinates as they pulled up in front of the rambling ranch house that was heavily guarded. As Sumner pulled to a stop behind Joey's car both rangers took a deep breath momentarily holding it before opening the car doors to get out.

Heading for the ranch's front porch Joey paused to talk to the sentinel who seemed to be in charge. Once Trivette and Sumner had been cleared for entrance he called over his shoulder, "This way."

Following Joey's lead both rangers climbed the porch stairs entering the posh house behind the man. "We got him upstairs," Joey explained, "Kept him kind of doped up so he wouldn't be trying to escape or nothing."

Trivette and Sumner exchanged glances before Trivette spoke, "Lead on and for your sakes you better hope that Billy makes a full recovery from his ordeal."

Joey didn't answer instead he turned leading them up the staircase and down the hallway where there was a locked door. Stopping he turned to Sumner and Trivette, "We were just following orders you know what that's like," he was almost pleading his case.

"Just open the door," Trivette demanded keeping all emotion in check.

Turning the key in the lock Joey pushed the door open allowing the rangers a glimpse inside the darkened room where Robin Chafe lay lifeless on the bed. Chafe was in pretty rough shape, he was unshaven and dirty having taken quite a few beatings over the duration of his captivity. Dried blood crusted his swollen bloated face, his eyes barely slits from the abuse they had taken. He had been striped of his shirt showing raw marks that crisscrossed his torso indicating that he had been whipped mercilessly. Both men tried to hide their shock at the condition of their friend. Trivette recovering first nudged Sumner saying, "Check if he's alive."

Going to Chafe Sumner placed his fingers on his neck checking for a pulse and finding a weak one answered back, "He's alive but just barely."

Trivette all ready had his phone to his ear, "John," he addressed Walker as his friend answered, "We got him, he's alive and we need to transport him for medical attention." Listening a minute more Trivette said goodbye turning back to face Sumner and Chafe as once more he began to dial. They could all hear the sirens, people shouting, and guns firing as Trivette made the connection. "This is Ranger James Trivette we need immediate emergency assistance at our location we have an officer down."

Joey went for his gun but Sumner was faster, in a few quick moves he had Amadee's man in custody. It was just a matter of moments before the whole ranch was taken over by law enforcement.

_**The Amadee Estate**_

Walker broke the connection with Trivette pausing for a moment to give consideration to his next move his thoughts being broken by Gage. "Did they find him?"

"They got him and are arranging transport for emergency treatment."

Gage nodded the acknowledgement as Amadee butted in, "So get my daughter I kept my end of the deal."

"Your end of the deal isn't finished," Walker interrupted turning to face the man. "Your end of the deal is to bring down Dominique Sayer to the custody of the Texas Rangers."

"What the hell…" Amadee left the sentence unfinished as the realization of his situation began to sink in.

"Gage you want to read Ray his rights?" Walker continued on.

"My rights? Where's my daughter?"

"Your daughter Torrie is spending a pleasant day at the Walker ranch by invitation of the ADA and her daughter," Walker informed the man. "You on the other hand are going to be spending the day being booked and processed. Then you are going to do what it takes to help bring Dominique to justice either that or face kidnapping, assault and unlawful confinement of a federal officer to name just a few of the charges."

Amadee's eyes were all but bugging out of his head in disbelief of what was happening as Gage stepped up behind him to take him into custody.

"Now wait a minute," Amadee sputtered out.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute for what?" Gage shouted spinning the man around. "Did you wait a minute when you gave the orders to abduct Robin Chafe, to kill our kids, to kidnap my sister and her son?"

"Gage he's going to get his," Walker spoke, "But not until giving us what we want."

"I'm giving you nothing."

Gage tightened the cuffs as Syd spoke up, "You take the fall for everything yourself then. Let Dominique go free while she laughs at you. Think she's going to give you a second thought? She'll be laughing all the way until she picks up some other stooge to do her dirty work and take the blame when things get screwed up."

"You little…" Amadee directed his anger at Syd wishing he could tighten his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

"Be nice to my wife," Gage told him grabbing hold of the front of his shirt yanking him forward letting a smile come across his face. "Or I might just have to let her wipe the floor with you."

"What's it going to be Amadee?" Walker questioned from behind him.

Swallowing hard in defeat Amadee asked, "What do ya want me to do?"

"That's more like it," Walker smiled nodding to Gage who slammed Amadee in a chair.

"Now this is what we are going to do…" Walker smiled his voice trailing off.

_**The Gage Residence**_

Anna B's minivan pulled in the driveway at Sydney and Gage's, Chris was waiting on the front porch for her to help her inside with the twins. Both Katie and David were excited to be at the Gage's that meant they had a chance to play with Cat and Cody.

"Hey Anna B, guys," Chris greeted them. "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

"Like you wouldn't do the same," Anna B grinned.

"Thanks all the same," Chris replied holding the door open for them. "Julie is just getting Michael settled."

"Can you believe it Robin alive after all these months we thought he was dead," Anna B chatted.

"I have to see him before I can believe it," Julie had joined them she was visibly shaken by the news that her husband wasn't dead. "I just can't get my hopes up until I know he's really…" Julie broke down a tear clouding her eyes.

"Aunt Julie Jimmy and Matt both saw him…" Chris tried to comfort her.

"I'm here," Anna B cut in, "You and Chris get going," she urged.

Shaking her head yes Julie gave Anna B a quick hug telling her she had given all the last minute instructions about Michael to Piper. Turning she and Chris loaded into Syd's van to head for the hospital.

"They gone?" Piper asked coming to the door.

"Yep," Anna B answered noting Piper seemed annoyed with what was transpiring. "Something up Pipe?" she questioned the teen.

"Nothing except maybe nobody trusts me," she blurted out.

"Nobody trusts you?" Anna B quizzed, "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said nobody trusts me or they wouldn't have called you to come over and babysit us. I can look after Cody and Michael I don't need help, after all I do have Cat here to help me," she pouted.

Trying to conceal a smile Anna B cleared her throat before answering. "It isn't that you aren't trusted and under most circumstances I'm sure I wouldn't have been asked to come over."

"What circumstances?"

"Only that you were attacked the other night and the people behind it are still at large. Only that even though you were instrumental in capturing your attackers you at least had Julie and then Chris to back you up."

"Well I guess," Piper agreed as she thought about what Anna B was saying.

"Besides you need me to protect the kids while you're protecting me," she laughed getting a smile from Piper too.

_**Memorial Hospital**_

With her nephew Chris by her side Julie Gage hurried to the emergency desk her voice failing her as the nurse looked up to ask if she could help her. "I… I… I…" was all that came out.

"We're looking for DEA agent Robin Chafe he was brought in earlier," Chris took over the conversation. "This is his wife Julie Gage-Chafe."

"Julie Chris," they both turned to see Sumner coming towards them.

"Matt," Julie cried going towards him letting him take her in an embrace. "It's really him?"

"Yeah Honey its Robin, he's had it pretty rough this past couple of months…" Matt answered.

"Oh Matt," Julie cried longing desperately for the man she loved with all her heart, the man she thought had been lost to her.

"Ranger," a young doctor had come from one of the exam rooms to address Sumner.

"Yes," Sumner replied turning to face the young man and introduce Julie to him.

"Mrs. Chafe," the doctor offered his hand to Julie and she grasped tightly. "Your husband's condition considering what he has been through isn't that bad, but he's not out of the woods by any means."

Julie held her tongue at the doctor's remarks wanting him to just get to what he had to say and let her see Robin.

"He is unconscious right now and there is no telling how long he will remain that way. His tox-screen came back showing he has been heavily laden with a cocktail of drugs for a fair period of time, not to mention the physical abuse he has been put through…"

"But he's going to be all right?"

"He'll heal physically only time will tell if he will make a complete recovery," Doctor Hotte answered truthfully.

Swallowing hard Julie nodded her head in understanding, and with that stubborn Gage will pushing through, her voice strong she asked, "May I see him?"

"Of course," Hotte replied, "Right this way."

With Chris by her side and Sumner a pace behind they followed the doctor to where Robin was. "Just speak to him and let him know you're here that will be the best medicine for him now," Doctor Hotte explained to them, to Julie who smiled in determination. He held the door open stepping back so they could enter.

"You go ahead Aunt Julie," Chris urged knowing his aunt would like the quiet time alone to just be with her husband who she thought she had lost.

Julie smiled at Chris giving his hand a squeeze of appreciation before heading into Robin's room. Walking half way across the room she stopped listening to the door swishing shut behind her as eyes focused on the man who lay motionless in the bed in front of her. Biting her lip tears began to well up in her eyes as she whispered, "Robin," in recognition of her husband. "Oh Robin,' she cried going to him grasping his hand in hers and holding on for dear life in fear he would evaporate once again into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Friday Morning Gatesville Women's Correctional Facility_**

The hour was early but even so the hot humidity of the day was making it uncomfortable for anyone outside in the early hours of this particular morning. A black limo pulled up outside the gates at Gatesville to wait silently for the release of one of the facilities inmates who was being patrolled that very morning.

The gates suddenly opened and a striking woman with long jet black hair appeared very modestly dressed. The driver of the car jumped out to greet the woman pulling open the door of the car at the same time.

"Every thing arranged?" the woman asked.

"Yes Miss Sayer," the driver replied.

"Good take me to Ray's ranch," she ordered slipping inside the luxury car. Once inside she hit a button raising a dark window between her and the front seat of the car affording her some privacy so she could change from these horrid prison clothes and into something more suitable. As she undressed she picked up a flute glass of orange juice and champagne savouring the taste. "Yes Julie the time is near that you and your brother will pay the price for double crossing me," she smiled to herself.

**_Sometime The Evening Before…_**

Julie Gage kept up a tireless vigil beside her husband's bed holding gently to his hand, in fact she hardly noticed the door silently opening. Without turning she gently called out, "Chris, I'm fine why don't you go home and get some rest."

"I all ready sent him home with Sydney." It was Gage answering for his son.

"Francis," Julie was on her feet and being encircled in her brother's arms. "Oh Frankie he's alive, Robin is alive."

"I know Honey it's wonderful," Gage quietly answered, what he was about to ask her weighing heavily on him.

"What Frankie?" Julie could read him like a book when he had something hard he needed to tell him, it hadn't changed since they were kids. "What is it?" she pushed.

Swallowing Gage looked into her eyes letting out a sigh before he finally said, "She's still out there, we may have Robin back but she is still out there, she's still a threat…"

Julie's fingers went to his lips silencing him. "What do we need to do? What do I need to do?"

"Julie if there was any other way…"

"Frankie it's because of me that she is a threat at all."

"Jules…"

"Frankie what do you want me to do?"

Hugging her close Gage held her for a few moments his eyes drifting to his brother-in-law who lay motionless in the hospital bed. Simply he said, "We need your help putting her back where she belongs so she can't hurt us again."

**_Friday Morning At The Amadee Ranch Outside Of Dallas_**

Sydney stood with Walker and Trivette holding a cup of coffee and even though the senior rangers discussed the case her focus was on her husband. Gage sat with Sumner, the younger chatting away as he often did Gage hardly noticing his eyes were fixed on his sister Julie.

Excusing herself Sydney made her way to Gage. "How's she doing?" she asked nodding towards her sister-in-law.

"Holding her own," Gage answered knowing the vulnerable position he had put her in to make this work. "I don't know Syd maybe I shouldn't have asked her, there had to be another way."

"Gage you know as well as me that she wanted to be in on this, she feels responsible and this is the only way she can even the score for all of us. Come on we've all been there," Syd tried to ease his mind.

Gage shrugged knowing his wife was right.

"Are you all right?" was Syd's next question for her partner.

Gage had fought Walker on his plan, he hadn't wanted Julie involved at all. In fact he had all out refused to discuss it until Walker pointed out that it was Julie's decision not his. Knowing his sister as he did he knew she would want to be in on this, knew she'd never forgive him if he denied her the chance to help put Dominique away.

"Yeah Syd I'm fine or at least I will be when this is all over," he murmured drawing Syd close letting his lips brush against her forehead.

"Go talk to her Gage," Syd urged feeling an affectionate squeeze on her arm from her husband.

As he started across the room in Julie's direction Ray Amadee suddenly bellowed out, "This is never going to work Dominique will see through this in a minute! How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

"For your sake it had better work," Walker cut him off. "Just keep a cool head, do what we rehearsed and everything will go off with out a hitch. Remember she gets away and you go down for everything. So you had better be pretty darn convincing."

Walker's phone rang he retrieved it from his pocket answering with, "Walker," leaving Amadee to stare coldly after him. It was Trivette calling from the driver's seat of Dominique's limo. "We should be there in less then ten minutes," he reported.

"Good we'll be ready," Walker answered breaking the connection. "They're almost here," he announced to the rest as everyone hurried to take their positions.

Gage and Sydney allowed their hands be tied with a slip knot before taking a seat on the floor of same bedroom that Robin had been found in. Sumner took Chafe's place on the bed wrapped in the same dirty blanket while Julie sat on the bed beside him. No one spoke the fear mixed with adrenalin taking over. Julie bit her lip her hand grasping Sumner's arm tighter and tighter at the sound of the approaching car, while the rangers unconsciously held their breaths.

Downstairs Walker stood in the house's kitchen leaning against the counter coffee in hand calm and cool as ever while Ray Amadee squirmed uncomfortably in his seat in front of him. Suddenly Dominique's car came to a halt outside both knowing it was show time.

They hadn't long to wait within moments of the car stopping the distinct sound of Dominique's high heels could be heard clicking across the wooden porch. The kitchen door swung open being held by her driver Jimmy Trivette. Ray Amadee had stood up as she entered extending his hand to her. "Ray," she greeted the man, "I'm told everything is in order for me."

"For you my darling, it's exactly as you asked for," he murmured brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Then lets not delay lets put this business behind us so we can get back to the business of making money," she smiled anxious to deliver her revenge.

"Of course," Amadee agreed stepping back to let Dominique lead the way out of the kitchen and to the stairway. By this time Dominique had been joined by a few of her key people who flanked the sides of both her and Amadee. Once upstairs they made their way down the hallway Walker stepping forward to turn the key in the lock. That done he stepped back affording Amadee what looked like the power of command.

With his hand on the doorknob Amadee paused, both Trivette and Walker held their breaths fearing he would blurt out it was a trap. "You know Dominique you have waited a very long time for this moment have you thought just how you are going to execute your revenge?"

A slow purposeful smile came across Dominique Sayer's face as she spoke. "But of course my dear Raymond open the door and watch."

Turning the door handle Amadee swung the door open Dominique pushing past him to face her captives. "Julie, Gage its been a long time," she gushed in total satisfaction.

"You horrible creature!" Julie blurted out her emotions getting the better of her as she leapt for Dominique's throat.

Trivette stepped forward in Dominique's defence his arms going round Julie lifting her off the ground averting her from physically attacking the Sayer woman.

Dominique laughed aloud planting herself in front of Julie who Trivette still physically restrained. "You," she glared her laugh turning cold and threatening, "you could have had it all but you and your stupid brother chose to throw it all away. You learnt nothing from your mother and father's demise, just like you they could have had it all, they chose to go against those who could have helped better them and died for their efforts."

Gage was sitting up straight now intensely listening to and staring at the woman while Julie hung limply in Trivette's arms Dominique's words smashing them like bricks.

"You seem surprised," she smiled smugly at brother and sister, "There is very little that I don't know about the Gage family." Turning to face Julie once again she added, "You think that Daddy would let me room with just anyone? Besides Daddy felt he owed you since you were orphans and all."

Gage had struggled to his feet hands still tied behind his back. "Shut up Dominique, just shut up, you know nothing about our parents or what happened to them," he burst out.

"Temper, temper Francis," Dominique addressed him walking over to stand in front of him. "I know lots about you in fact I know more about you and your parents then you do."

Regaining his composure Gage let a smile come to his lips retorting, "At least I know my father was a good man not a sleaze ball like your old man."

Dominique's hand shot out slapping Gage hard across the face her nails raking his cheek drawing blood. Her lips drew into a hard tight line, her eyes narrowed, her voice became cold and even. "Francis the high and mighty you can watch as I kill the rest before I put a bullet in you. In fact I think I'll start with your lovely wife," she viciously threatened raising a small pistol she carried to Sydney's head.

Instead of firing she threw her head back breaking into a maniacal laugh. "Nope not yet," she jeered.

"And why not?" Gage taunted.

"I want you to know how it could have been," she glared at Gage moving her face into his their eyes meeting in hate. "I want you to know that even from my jail cell I became a wealthy woman. Think what we could have had if we had all worked together. I may have lost my father's fortune with all that messy business, the lawyers, the trial… What a waste we could have all been living on easy street. Not to worry Francis, Julie one of us is going to be rich."

Swinging around she fired the gun the bullet hitting Sumner square in the back.

"Robin, Robin," Julie shrieked living the horrors of the day she thought she had lost him all over again.

Both Gage and Walker reacted Gage's foot shooting out to knock the gun flying from Dominique's hand while Walker moved in behind catching her arm and twisting it behind her.

Dominique for one fleeting moment caught the expression on Amadee's face and knew she had been betrayed. "You lying bastard!" she shrieked at him her free hand coming around in a fist to land on Walker's jaw. Wrenching from his grasp Dominique made a dive for the gun once again the rangers on her.

Struggling as if a wild animal trying to save its life she stretched her out reached hand her fingers clawing at the weapon kicking Gage as he fought her for possession. With finger curling around the trigger she fired wildly hitting Amadee in the chest and he slumped to the floor a crimson circle growing on his shirt. Just as quickly she turned to point the gun at Gage unable to get the shot off before Walker twisted the gun from her hand.

Immediately Syd and Trivette were on her Trivette snapping the cuffs on and hauling her to her feet.

"Gage?"

"Frankie?"

His wife and sister alike were voicing their concern each coming to his side as Gage slowly lifted himself to his feet.

"Fine," he retorted before calling out, "Hey Sumner you okay?"

"That's going to leave a mark," Sumner answered pulling open his shirt to reveal the body armour he was wearing.

Walker had all ready gone to Amadee but the man hadn't stood a chance he had died instantly with the impact of the bullet. "Get her out of here," he simply barked.

"Walker I want first crack at her," Gage demanded.

Walker knew that Gage wanted… no had to question her about what she had said about his parents. He also knew he had earned that right on this assignment. He nodded his had in agreement heading out behind Dominique and Trivette, Sumner following suit.

"Jules you okay?" Gage questioned his sister his arm going round her.

"I'm just glad it's over," she whispered adding, "Do you think she knows anything about Mom and Dad's accident? It was just an accident wasn't it?"

Gage's eyes met Syd's as if she might know the answer to that question before he answered. "I don't know Julie. I've never thought of the accident as anything but an accident. One thing I do know is that if she knows anything I'll get it out of her one way or another…"

That was all Gage had time to say before a loud crack of a single gunshot broke the air. "What the…"

Syd was all ready at the door gun in hand, pushing Julie behind him Gage was but a step behind her. As they cautiously moved down the staircase they could see both Walker and Trivette had taken cover as had the rest of the officers. All had guns drawn; all were searching for the shooter. On the ground just a few feet from the car that was to transport her to ranger headquarters laid Dominique Sayer the single shot having been fatal.

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_A Few Weeks Later…_**

Julie stood in the doorway of the family room the television was on tuned to the basket ball game. Her husband sat, no he was almost laying, comfortably in the recliner his eyes closed. Their son Michael lay curled in his lap he too with his eyes closed both sleeping. The doorbell suddenly rang and she jumped hurrying to answer so not to wake her men.

Gage and Sydney stood at the other side of the door. Syd had called earlier to say they would be by once they finished up at headquarters for the day. Letting Gage kiss her cheek she invited them both inside.

"How's Robin?" Syd quizzed.

"Robin is doing much better thank you very much," he answered for himself coming into the entrance with Michael still asleep in his arms.

"May I?" Syd asked reaching for her young nephew Robin reluctantly relinquishing him to her.

They all proceeded into the family room Julie letting her reporter instincts get the better of her. "Well Francis find out anything?"

"We have a few leads on who may have shot Dominique but nothing concrete."

"Not about that," she coyly remarked.

"Mom and Dad…" Gage's voice dropped off as he took his sister's hand. "There is nothing that points to anything sinister concerning the accident, it was just that an accident. It looks as if Dominique was just trying to conjure up some lies to push our buttons."

"In a way I'm glad, its bad enough they died in an accident but to think they were murdered and by some underworld figures," Julie sighed a small sigh of relief glad her brother had found nothing.

Drawing her close Gage kissed her forehead both feeling certain the past was no longer going to come back to haunt them.

**_On The Way Home…_**

Sydney and Gage stayed a few minutes before heading home. "Hey Shorty feel like driving?" Gage asked tossing the keys to Syd.

"Long day at the office Gage?" Syd questioned with a grin watching her partner slouch in the passenger seat and close his eyes.

"Something like that," he replied not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Syd put the car in gear and headed for home. They had only gone a short distance when Gage's cell phone began to ring. "See Syd it's for this very reason I hate carrying the darn thing," he complained putting it to his ear to answer, "Gage." Listening a moment he suddenly sat bolt upright shouting into the phone, "Who is this?" as he tightly grasped the phone his eyes wide, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Gage what is it?" Syd had pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park.

"The voice," he began to say pausing still in disbelief. "The voice said everything Dominique told us was true. Mom and Dad's accident wasn't an accident they were murdered. He said he knew that for a fact because he was the one who sabotaged the car."

The End


End file.
